


Sunny Side Up

by HeatOfTheImpala



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Destiel Fluff, Domestic destiel, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 10:54:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7358392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeatOfTheImpala/pseuds/HeatOfTheImpala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The fight was over. They’d laid down their arms and settled down into what can only be described as domestic bliss." - Aka Cas and Dean get the happy ending they deserve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunny Side Up

“Cas, babe, how do you want your eggs?” 

It’s a simple question, but it makes Dean’s lips curl up in a smile as he says it. He’s standing at the foot of the stairs, in the two-bedroom house he and Cas share. A few years ago, this kind of simplicity seemed a million miles away. But now the fight was over. They’d laid down their arms and settled down into what can only be described as domestic bliss. Cas had a small herb garden growing in their garden, and Dean had all the free time in the world to work on Baby. 

The first few months had been hard. After a whole life hunting, it was especially difficult for Dean to ease up and relax. It had taken him weeks to stop looking over his shoulder, and even longer than that to agree to sleep with a gun in the drawer by his bed rather than under his pillow. Of course, he wasn’t totally at ease - in some ways he didn’t think he ever would be – but he was getting better. 

And it was all down to Cas. 

When he woke up screaming in the middle of the night - visions of all that he’d done flooding back to him and dragging him out of his sleep - it was Cas who would talk him down. Who would rub his back and tell him everything was going to be okay.

When he’d spent weeks checking over his shoulder, drawing a knife on anything that moved, it was Cas who calmed him down. Told him he had his back no matter what. Convinced him that they were safe now. 

Every time he’d broken down, wondering if everything and everyone they’d sacrificed along the way was worth it, it was Cas who comforted him. Validated his feelings of loss and emptiness and made him feel whole again. 

Everything he did now was for Cas. They’d built a home together, a new kind of life. And he was damned if he was going to ruin things for them. Cas, who had given up everything for him, was finally getting something back. 

The mumbled reply came a few moments later and Dean smiled at the sleep still evident in Cas’ voice. “Surprise me” He called back. 

To anyone else, the whole dialogue might seem mundane. But to Dean, it means the world. Because right now, the only thing on his mind is making breakfast for Cas. 

Not demons. Not angels. Not heaven or hell. 

Just Cas. 

And if the only surprise around the corner for Cas today is the fact that his eggs are served sunny side up; that’s more than alright with Dean.


End file.
